


On his own

by Halevetica



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Comforting Crowley, Hurt/Comfort, Just a small little blurb, M/M, Mentions of Sandalphon, Mentions of Uriel, Not Canon Compliant, The archangels are harsher with Aziraphale, hurt aziraphale, mentions of Michael - Freeform, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:44:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica
Summary: When Aziraphale is confronted by the archangels, they aren't nice about it and Crowley finds out.





	On his own

Aziraphale wasn't one for confrontation, in fact he tried to avoid it if at all possible. The surprise visit he'd received from Michael, Uriel, and Sandalphon was the worst sort of confrontation. They'd known about Crowley. 'His boyfriend in the dark sunglasses' they'd called him. As if Aziraphale would ever be with Crowley. They weren't even friends. Or so he told himself. Denial was much easier than acceptance when it came to his feelings towards the demon.

He stared at the reflection of himself in his bookshop window, before shoving the door open. He was pretty banged and bruised up. The archangels hadn't been gentle with their persuading. His stomach ached from Sandalphon's punches. Uriel's blade had been pressed to harshly to his throat. Michael's rings left cuts along his cheek from the strikes given.

Aziraphale could have miracled away the pain and wounds, but it was a reminder of how the angels were wrong. It was motivation to fight for something more. A higher authority wasn't going to be any help, he was on his own.

"Angel, we are royally fucked," Crowley's voice yelled as the sound of the bookshop door chimed at his arrival.

Aziraphale turned in surprise, he was sure Crowley would be long gone to alpha centauri by now.

"Crowley," Aziraphale's tone was relieved.

"What the bloody hell happened to you?" Crowley asked stopping short. His brows furrowed together harshly.

Aziraphale blinked at the demon in confusion. "I'm sorry?"

Crowley stepped forward, his fingers brushing his cheek ever so slightly, "What happened, angel?" His tone was softer than Aziraphale had ever heard it.

"Oh, yes," Aziraphale dropped his eyes in embarrassment. He'd never intended Crowley to see him like this. "I was visited by a few angels, it didn't go well." He gave a forced smile that was more sad than anything.

"Angels did this to you?" Crowley hissed. "What the hell for?"

"They know about us," Aziraphale answered bashfully.

"They did this because of me?" Crowley's jaw clenched. He drug his fingers down Aziraphale's cheek, erasing any sign the cuts were ever there.

"Crowley, what are you doing?" Aziraphale frowned, catching the demon's wrist.

"You're allowing yourself to be punished. You think you deserve it, that's why you haven't healed yourself," Crowley answered bitterly. Though Aziraphale knew the tone wasn't directed at him.

Aziraphale wanted to deny that, but he knew on some level Crowley was right. He was a terrible angel, and while it did remind him of how awful Michael and the others were, it also reminded him that he was no better than them.

"I can't see you like this, especially not because of me. You don't deserve to be treated the way you have been. Neither of us do."

Aziraphale blinked at Crowley in confusion.

"My side are hunting me as we speak," Crowley explained.

"Oh, dear, are you alright?" the familiar worry crept into Aziraphale's chest. He wanted to hate how much he cared for Crowley, but the way the demon's fingers grazed over his skin, healing any evidence of the archangel's visit, made him want to not care.

"I handled them, for now, but it won't be long before they catch up with me again. I don't suppose you have any bright ideas, do you, angel?" Crowley's fingers fell from Aziraphale then.

It was in that moment that Aziraphale knew Crowley had been right. They were on their own side. Perhaps Aziraphale wasn't on his own after all, never had been. He'd always have Crowley.


End file.
